As Time Goes By
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE - Haunted by dreams, Wesley must discover the truth, with the stubborn knight’s, and he does what all cubs do best at, create havoc.
1. Default Chapter

How it all began?

PART I

_870_

Sailing across the sea, Gummadoon knights watched for only a moment as the last of the gummies sailed out of sight.

Nudging their unicorns the knights awaited for their orders from Sir Plucki. Riding along, to escape from human sight, they soon halted their unicorns in their step.

Human's stood before them, weapons of varies kinds held in their hands, a sneer or a scowl plastered on their faces, and ready to attack.

Trapped the knights found there own escape was cut off, leaving them with only one choice, and that was to retreat into Gummadoon.

Orders were shouted from their leader, to retreat, and so using their advantage of being on unicorns they rode with haste back to Gummadoon. 

Now riding through the gates, which closed swiftly behind them, they dismounted their unicorns and waited for the two Councillors who stood on the castle wall.

Councillor Wooddale and Berrybaum, nodded to each other, once they were sure that the knights were in the castle, they began to chant the spell, a blue lightening of some flame, emitting from their paws and surrounding the entire castle.

They now had no choice but to flee and escape, the greed of the humans becoming too great, though they were saddened to leave the area, it was there only chance now of survival. 

Although one villiage of gummies did remain behind, preferring to stay, but stay caution, Gummadoon couldn't help but fear for the village's safety.

The castle then vanished out of sight, the humans running through empty space, where there was once the great castle, Gummadoon which would now only appear for one day every hundred years.

***

_Three Years Later (873)_

Childish laughter filled the sky, and cubs ran round the street playing chase, adults smiling and watching their cubs merrymaking.

A cub then screamed excitedly when he was tagged, but continued the game.

Outstretching his small hand, revealing his charcoal black fur, he then fell forth onto the ground, falling over himself.

Standing he wiped the dirt from his face, his sparkling aqua blue eyes twinkling, and he launched through the air, tagging another cub. He was Wesley, a five-year-old cub, playing tag with his friends.

Thrilled and exciting laughter erupted from the cubs and Wesley again went to tag another cub, the last one, but it looked as if someone decided to end the game for them.

An arrow shot, and pierced through the air like lightening, then landed and jammed into a wall of a house, an inch above Wesley's shoulder.

The cub's froze, fear consuming them, they could not move, until their mother's screamed snapping them out there trance they went to retrieve their cubs, and flee from sight.

Wesley

I stand there frozen with fear, and watch my friends reunite with their families. I look up and see the humans, anger and desire shining in their eyes, weapons in hand, ready to strike.

Their leader I see him give a signal of some sort, then they charge, like a stampede towards us, their forks, and swords held high.

I turn and run, with a speed I never knew, towards home. Running up the streets filled with arrows here and there, and straws, I see our home, but the door's wide open. Running in, I shouted and screamed for mother, but there no reply.

I'm alone, and I wanted my mother, to crawl into her arms and to tell me that everything was okay, but she was gone. I run outside, totally shakened and petrified, I have to find her.

The humans have come, here to slaughter us, and find out their most secret desire of our secrets, but we shall say nothing, not a word.

They carry torches and weapons, used to torture and kill us, but I shalln't die, I don't want to die, I'm afraid.

Covering my ears, I scream, tears rolling down my face, and blurring my vision, as I see my father, slaughtered and fall to the ground, left to die. I try to block out the screams and cries of other's, the sound of death becoming too much for me, I can't bear it. 

Turning and running again round the corner, and down the dusty streets, I see chaos everywhere, no matter where I go, death lingers. Blood covers the streets, and our houses our torched, set aflame, to burn to the ground. 

It's a nightmare, it has to be, when I wake up everything will be fine, but from what started from bad, then turned to worse and I see my mother killed, her throat slit, and too also left to die. I run to her, and fall by her side, hot tears streaming down my face, and I hug her, her now lifeless body as she take her last breathe, then closes her eyes, and never wakes up. 

Now I'm alone, human, they killed my parents, both in gruesome and horrible way killed, I wished never witnessed. 

Staying by my mother's side, I didn't want to leave, but I had too, and with that I got up and ran. Running, was all I could do now, there was nothing left for me, only death. I feel my throat burn, and my legs start to give way before me, I need to breath, as I collapse to the ground. 

I cry long and hard, my cries mingling with other cries, and I stand up again, ready to run, and set off for the forest, the closest place near me, where I could hide in the trees. I run, I'm getting close I can see it, then I fell, and everything went black.

***

_Six Years Later (970)_

Cheerful screaming sounded throughout the forest, in the dead of night, animals cowered and hid in their holes, frightened. A young cub raced by, full and bursting with energy, and was ready to play.

He whistled calling forth the already woken animals, hoping that they would play with him.

Jumping up and down on the spot, excited, his hood fell back revealing his black fur, and ocean blue eyes. 

Wesley lived alone now, with only the animals as his friends, there to comfort and play with him, his parents having died six years ago in the unexpected human attack on the villiage, that none were prepared for.

Celebrating his eleventh birthday, Wesley ran out to go and play with the animals, not wanting to be alone to celebrate it.

Now unlike most cubs, Wesley could stay out for as long as he wanted since he had no parents or guardian to keep him in, everyone in the villiage that night having perished or escaped into the mountains without him.

Wesley

I see a deer approach, and I jump in glee, and whistled again to call it forth, and it did so, coming by my side and nudging me in the shoulder. I smile then reached out and stroked the deer's almond fur, and black nose.

Then holding up my paws, I signified to the deer, a game of chase, and watched as the deer turned and ran, kicking it's hind legs.

Laughing Wesley chased after it, and soon both were chasing one another, though Wesley did have he advantage of hiding in the trees where the deer couldn't reach him, but he soon restricted so he could only hide on the ground. 

For hours he played, content on only playing chase, though he did try to get other animals to join in, he was friend to animals of the forest. 

Finally exhaustion hit him, and saying goodnight to the animals, Wesley headed home. 

Swinging from branch to branch, and sometimes on the vines, he eventually reached home, the house he built. In his opinion it didn't look good, but it was home. He hardly ever used it much, except when he wanted to seek shelter, or to go to bed. 

All his studying, and varies other things he did outside, so therefore he was hardly in much. Strolling along, he walked into his room, and quickly changing he, crawled into bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

Although Wesley was now eleven years old, his body hadn't aged a day, he still looked like a five year old, even though he was mentally eleven.

His eyes shut, and sound asleep, it didn't take long before Wesley then started to toss and turn in his sleep, the nightmare of his parent's death, haunting him.

_Wesley's Dream_

_War cries rang out disturbing the silence and peace, the human leader signals, and all charge towards me, and the village. _

_Blood stains my hands of where I held my mother's lifeless form. The villagers flee, the humans slaughter, blood has been spilt this night cubs and adults they show no mercy.. _

_Then I see him, the leader of the group. He who slayed and killed my mother, now also holding my father in his hands, lifeless. _

_I look into his eyes, they have no pain; fear or guilt instead they burn with a passion he only has one desire and that is our secrets and blood on his hands. Looking into the distance I cry out as I see the few remaining villagers flee for their lives into the mountains._

_Then I turn to the leader again who's now stood before, sword in hand and raised above him, ready to strike, and he descend his sword down on me_

_End of Dream_

Wesley bolted awake from his sleep, panting heavily, with sweat on his brow. Hesitantly he wiped the sweat from his brow, and throwing off the covers, he knew that he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. Throwing on some clothes, he walked out of his room, and into another room, which was presumed to be the living room. Taking a seat, Wesley calmed himself down, and threw some firewood onto the fire, he had just started up.

Hearing the fire cackling, and feeling the warmth it gave off, Wesley then soon found himself staring into the fire. His mind continued to recall the nightmare that he knew only too well. 

For the past six years, he had been restless, continuously waking up from a nightmare, the same one that still haunted him till this very day. Rubbing his arms, to try and keep warm, Wesley stared into the fire again, and then all of a sudden he screamed standing up, and throwing water onto the fire, he put it out. The fire scared him, it reminded him too much of the attack, the houses torched, and some of the villagers still within their homes, burnt alive. 

Leaving his home, he went outside into the forest, where he decided a walk would do him some good. 

Now on ground, he kicked the grass as he walked on, and smiled at the animals sleeping, well at least some of us could sleep. 

Walking by, not wishing to disturb them from their sleep, Wesley continued on, not really looking where he was going, not that it really bothered him, he practically knew this forest inside out, so he could easily find his way back.

Strolling along, his head bowed, his chin resting on his chest, and his eyes on the road, he was in deep concentration about something. 

Still dark, though the sky was starting to lighten, dawn was approaching, even though it was still an hour or so before it rose. 

Too busy staring at the road, and being in his own little dream world, Wesley then soon back to reality, seeing bluish purple mist invade the footpath, making it so he couldn't see a thing.

His head then snapped up, and was greeted with a full blast of mist in his face, which then surrounded him, and continued on passed him. 

Now under normal circumstances, he would have fallen asleep, but yet it didn't seem to affect him.

Wesley knew himself what was happening, having heard from the storybooks when he was still a small cub, of the ancient castle of…Gummadoon.

End of chapter

Next chapter coming soon!

Plz, plz review and tell me what u think?


	2. Stranger Amongst Friends

Stranger Amongst Friends

PART II

It couldn't, it just couldn't possibly be Gummadoon, in the storybooks it said that they vanished a long time ago, only to return for one day every hundred years. But a hundred years hasn't been yet, from what he remembered it was only the year 879, unless they had return early for them, the only village which remained behind, his mother had told him, but what a bad mistake that was. 

Stood there staring at the gigantic castle before him, he took in the details of it's strong, stone built wall, and the towers which he clearly saw from where he stood, all of different shapes and angles. 

Looking at the castle, Wesley awed at the sight of it, and his attention was soon then a strayed for only a moment, when he felt something warm touch his cheek, he turned to see the sun rising. Gosh, had he really been here that long, just staring at the castle? 

Turning his attention back to the castle, he could hear a gong being sounded, and something like a gate being opened. Horses were riding out, he could tell, feeling the vibration in the ground, from their hooves beating on the ground. 

They were coming towards him, who they were he did not know, it could be anyone, whether they would cause him harm or not he did not know either.

Dust drifted, and lingered about in the air, the horse's hooves kicking the dust, causing it to arise, so he couldn't see a thing, but he also got it in his eyes, and closing them he tried to brush the dust off, so he could see again.

Wiping his eyes, Wesley then blinked a few times, before looking up, hearing the horses near, his mouth fell, too astounded to utter a word.

Gummadoon Knights, perched on a creature he'd never seen before, but heard of, a unicorn, rode past him. 

Staring open mouthed, Wesley then soon took after them, desperately wanting to get a closer look of them, and to meet them, though it did make him wonder as to why they rode straight past him. Surely they would of stopped by, or at least greeted but they did neither, so he wondered whether they were off in a hurry to.

Jumping in the trees, Wesley found that he could just keep up with them, if he swung from vine to vine, and halted when he saw the knights stop in their tracks. 

Coming closer, he approached, till he stood directly in front of them, where he then saw each of the knights, one he recognised instantly from his storybook, Sir Plucki.

Looking around, he didn't recognise any of the other knights, and so he stood close by to Sir Plucki, where he began to inspect the gummi captain.

Finishing his inspection, Wesley began to walk round Plucki's unicorn, seeing him from different angles, and immediately stood back when he heard the unicorn whinny. Why couldn't they see him?

He looked up at the gummi captain's face, and saw it was stern and cautious, looking out and preparing for the unexpected.

Wesley admired the gummi captain, and wanted to talk to him, but what good was that to the gummi captain, if he couldn't see him.

Getting frustrated, the cub stamped his foot, which he noticed the knights heard, and made them more alert, and the unicorn begin to back away from him.

Sir Plucki

I stop the group, sensing something following us, and watching us this very moment.

The unicorns seem distracted and whinny, as if trying to tell us something.

I feel like someone is now watching me in particular, taking in every last detail of me. Looking around the area, I see and hear nothing.

What's the point? Says Wesley stamping his foot again in frustration and walking away.

Entering the bush nearest Sir Plucki's unicorn he thinks of heading further into the forest to find his friends when he hears someone behind him shout "There!"

Wesley turned round quickly suddenly afraid, they can see me, he thinks, before he then feel someone grab his tunic from behind him, and pull him out of the bush, he looks up to see Sir Plucki. 

Looking at the gummi captain terrified, having not seen another gummi for six years, and now after all those years, to then hurled out of a bush, and placed on your feet before legendary knights seared him witless.

"What were you doing, lad?" asked Sir Plucki.

"I…I…" Wesley started, but found it hard to talk since he hadn't talked much since these six years, not really needing to, for animals didn't talk.

"I…was seeing…who you were" Wesley said at length.

The gummi captain eyed him suspiciously before asking, "Where are your parents?"

Wesley's eyes momentarily teared and seemed full of fear, but it was gone so quickly Sir Plucki had to wonder if he'd seen it at all.

Hanging his head low, Wesley answered, "There dead, sir".

The gummi captain then looked at the small, and obvious saddened cub, at the mention of his parents, but was curious to know who was looking after him now.

"What's your name, lad" the gummi captain asked.

"Wesley" the cub replied.

"And who takes care of you now, lad?" the captain asked again.

"Nobody" he replied.

Seeing the gummi captain, look somewhat questionly, and confused at him, Wesley decided to explain in a bit more detail.

"I'm alone, have been for six years"

"Six Years" Wesley heard the word spread among the knights.

"Six Years" Wesley heard the gummi captain says surprised, "How, is that so, you hardly look anything more than, what five years old"

Wesley shook his head sideways "Eleven"

"Eleven" he sees the gummi captain surprised.

Sir Plucki

The cub was shy, he could tell, from the way he spoke, he said very little. But still how was it so, that this cub stood before him, was mentally eleven years old, yet in physical appearance, looked nothing more than a five year old.

Wesley bowed his head again, trying to avoid eye contact and instead took to looking at the ground, even though he could still feel their eyes on him. He felt his cheeks burn, and he wanted nothing more than to flee from here, he didn't how he had managed to stand it so far.

Looking up, he saw the gummi captain looking down on him, questionly, then smiled, and offers his paw to him.

Wesley stared for a moment, confused, to what the gummi captain was doing, and heard him say

"Come with us, lad".

Wesley stared another moment longer at the gummi captain's paw, before accepting it, and was heaved up onto his unicorn. 

"On, forward" the knights heard their captain say.

Moving again, Wesley gripped onto the unicorn's mane, and leant forward, afraid he would fall off, having never really ridden on an animal before, not even his friends. 

The only thing he done with his friends was to play chase, or some other game, but never had he ridden on them.

However, his actions hadn't gone unnoticed, the gummi captain, smiled at the young cub, sensing the cub's fear, and so having one paw holding onto the reins, his other circled the cub's waist. Pulling the cub back up, so he sat up straight, though he refused to release his grip on the unicorn's mane, he tried to make the cub feel safe. 

Now riding along, to catch up with the other knights that had gone slightly ahead, the knights continued on with their duty.

"Where do you live in this forest, lad" asked Sir Plucki

"My home is in the trees" Wesley replied though quiet.

Seeing the cub was not going to speak anymore, he decided to ask the cub, some more questions later, and so he continued on with his duty, double-checking areas to make sure no one else was hiding. 

***

After several long hours of duty of patrolling through the forest, the knights finally returned to Gummadoon.

Wesley had fallen asleep, bored but mainly from the lack of sleep, from the previous night. 

Geez, how could the knights patrol that forest, for long hours, how boring, especially if you lived in that forest for a long period time, you get used to the sights. 

The gummi captain let Wesley sleep, even when they rode through the castle gates, thinking it would be best for him. Dismounting his unicorn, he and the group of knights, guided their unicorns towards the stables, receiving a few looks from the gummi residents looking at the small cub, who silently slept on, occasionally tightening his grip on the unicorns mane. 

Reaching the stables, the gummi captain, stabled his unicorn, before then reaching up to pick up the small cub. His paws covered Wesley's, and slowly and gently he uncurled the cub's paws free from the unicorns mane, then slid him off the unicorn, so he fell into his arms. 

Smiling down at the cub who laid sleeping heavily in his arms, he left the stables, carrying the cub. 

Avoiding walking by the stalls, where the cub would receive attention, he took the long route round. Walking along the corridors, and taking several turns, he finally reached the place where he wanted to be.

Opening the door, the gummi captain walked in. Placing the cub in bed, and covering him up, he was about to leave, when he turned again, catching one last glance of the sleeping cub, before then leaving, to tend to his unicorn, and carry on with his duties. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Yawning, Wesley sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and then suddenly snapped back to reality. Where was he? What were they going to do to him?

Jumping out of bed, he landed in the middle of the room, fully alert, but also afraid, as to where he was. Running over towards the window in the room, he looked outside, and no sooner had he stuck his head out, did he withdraw back in, completely horrified. 

Sure thing, he was definitely in Gummadoon, but there so many gummies. His thoughts were to escape back into the forest, and never to meet them again, but that was virtually impossible. 

Now that he'd been found, and the knights had brought him here, and for them to discover him gone they had every Knight of Gummadoon out in the forest, searching for him.  

Moving away from the window, as far as he could, he sat down on the bed, which he'd slept in. 

Wesley

I sit here; hoping that one of the knights I'd met would come. I must speak with them, and find a way, somehow to return to the forest, though I'm certain they won't let me return. 

They think me as a cub, which is true, I am only a cub, but the forest is home, it's where I belong, not here, in this city. I have to get out of here, back to the forest. 

I feel out of place, this place doesn't feel right, at least not for me. I'm afraid.

***

Sir Plucki

Walking through the archway, and down the corridor, I feel the wind blow and the sounds echoing among the stonewalls. The sun is setting, the skies are changing…soon we'll disappear again. 

The gummi captain walked along the corridors towards where the new cub's room, was located. 

The council wished to speak with the cub, and find out a little bit of information from him.

Halting, and stopping outside a particular door, the gummi captain knocked before entering the spare room. 

"Wesley" he said, but received no reply.

Looking round the room, the gummi captain couldn't see Wesley anywhere, and wondered whether the cub had left to go and explore the city. Turning he was about to leave, when his ears picked up a distinct sound of crying. Turning round again, the gummi captain, closed the door behind him, before then following the sounds of crying, concerned for the young cub. 

The cub's crying led him to a shaded corner, darker than the rest of the room, and there he was, curled up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth.

Approaching the cub, he noticed the cub tense and begin to back away from him. He was afraid of him?

For the first time, the gummi captain stood there unsure of what to do. No cub had usually been afraid of him, in fact it was the complete opposite, they admired him. 

Everyday, whilst doing his duties about the castle, he would notice the cubs of Gummadoon looking up to him, admiration shining in their eyes, with no fear. The only reason why they didn't confront him was because they were too shy. 

So, standing here, with a cub who was afraid of him, left him in a slight difficult situation. 

Staying where he was, the gummi captain knelt down, so he was level with the cub, whilst he tried to find reason for the cub's situation.

"Lad, what's wrong?" he asked.

Wesley didn't reply at first, only sniffled, why he tried to find his words.

"I…I'm…afraid" he said.

"Of what?" asked the gummi captain, though slightly confused still to what was had frightened the cub so.

"This prison…everything" Wesley choked out.

Now this did confuse the gummi captain. The cub crying before him, considered this castle to be a prison, why?

"Why?" he asked.

"The walls, they keep you in, the forest is different they have no walls, your free" replied Wesley.

Sir Plucki

I understand now, the cub is wild and free, he doesn't understand what the walls are here for.  

The cub is used to running about where he pleases, with no walls as he so puts it to stop him. He has nothing to fear in the forest, he knows the forest, but here he doesn't, so that would explain why he was afraid.

"The walls do not keep us in, lad, there, there to serve us as protection" he said.

"Protection" said Wesley, now confused, before it then sunk in, and he realised what they were there for, protection from humans, he read it from his storybook.

Standing up, though still afraid, he shakily walked his way over to the Sir Plucki, step by step until he stood before him.

Sir Plucki didn't seem to move, only waited as the young cub confronted him, he wondered whether it was a good idea taking Wesley to the Council after all he did look scared.

"Wesley, the Council wish to speak with you" he said.

Fear momentarily shone in the young cubs eyes, and he began to back away again, but Sir Plucki stopped him, placing his paws on the cubs shoulder and said

"There is no need to fear them, lad, they only wish to help" he said.

Wesley just shook his head sideways, he didn't want to meet anyone else, heck he felt he almost died just stood there, caught out by Sir Plucki in the forest.

Sir Plucki smiled at the young cubs reaction. It was understandable that the cub was so shy, living in the forest six years without any form of contact with his kind since he was five.  

Wiping the cub's tears away, he stood, then guided Wesley out the room, towards the Councillors Tower. 

The walk there was slow, not that Sir Plucki was surprised, Wesley was evidently trying to find enough courage to keep himself calm, before he saw them.

Coming in sight of the tower, the two walked up the small flight of stairs, then entered the tower, where Wesley felt his cheeks burn, upon seeing the councillors. 

Now stood before the councillors, Wesley bowed his head low, and was thankful that Sir Plucki had stayed at his side, he didn't know how he would of coped.

The Council above them however, sat in a row, all smiled down at the obviously shy cub.

"What is your name, young one?" asked Councillor Wooddale.

"Wesley" he said.

"And you live alone?" they asked, and Wesley nodded, much preferring to stay as quiet as possible.

"In the forest?" they asked and Wesley nodded again.

"He needs a guardian" one of the councillors said.

This immediately got the cub's attention, and he looked up at them.

"I don't need a guardian" he said.

The Council stopped their discussion and looked down upon the young cub, whom one minute was all shy is now suddenly all serious.

"Yes, you do" they said.

"Why?" asked Wesley obviously not at all happy.

"Because someone needs to look after you" said Councillor Wooddale.

"I've lived on my own for six years" he said.

This then left the conversation on a stand still, sure enough the Council had found out that he'd lived on his own, but they didn't how long, but nevertheless he still needed a guardian even though he had been on his own all these years, it was precisely why he needed one. 

The conversation between the cub and the Council lasted a fair while, deciding whether or not he needed a guardian but in the end, it was agreed that he would have one, as much as Wesley disliked the idea very much.

End of PART II

PART III COMING SOON!

Please tell me what you think?


	3. Returning the favor!

PART III  
  
Returning the favour  
  
Having had the discussion with the Council, Wesley within a matter of hours was placed with a foster family, and he hated it. He moped about his new room, looking all miserable, and depressed, he definitely did not like it here, now. The Council had thought that placing him with a foster family, that all their problems would be solved, but not for him they weren't. Sure they were a nice family, with cubs his age, but it was not the same, he knew his family, and this was not his family, but someone else's. Looking out his window again, he saw that the sky had gone slightly dark, but not dark enough so he couldn't go out and explore. Walking away from the window, and out of his room, he was about to open the door and walk out into the corridors when he heard his guardian call him. "Wesley, where you going?" she asked. Her name was Thistle but he'd been told to call her mother and that's what he hated most about all of this, he knew who his mother was and it was not her. "Going round the castle" he mumbled just audible for her to hear. "Okay, Wesley, but return in a few hours, then you have to go to bed" she said, and Wesley turned to look at her, pure shock registering his face. Since when was he told what he could and could not do? Having lived in the forest, he chose when he went to bed, and what he did, but now to have her decide for him. He suddenly became furious, but left before he totally lost it. How could the knights do this to him? In his own opinion he would much prefer Sir Plucki to be his guardian, but he knew that he couldn't. Now wandering along the corridors he headed straight for the castle wall. Although it took him a while to find his way about, he soon reached where he wanted to be, and stared longingly at the forest, wishing to return, and be with his friends again. Staying on the castle wall so he could still see the forest, Wesley began to wonder along, until he came to some unknown area consisting of beams, and several swinging things. Looking around, intrigued by this area, he saw some knights below training, and figured this place out to be the training grounds. Sitting down on the edge, he watched them train, curiosity taking over him, as to how they trained. Watching the two knights below who he recognised as Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle from before when he first met the knights, he watched as they swung their staffs with great skill and accuracy. His attention was only on the two knights that were training, watching how they held and used their staffs, and dodged one another. He hadn't been sat there long, when he felt someone grab him, and place him back on his feet. Now looking into the eyes of a knight whom he did not recognise, he masked his fear, not wanting to show that he was scared. "Suppose you would have fallen, lad" "I'm not afraid" replied Wesley almost as quick as the knight finished his sentence. The knight ignored Wesley's answer, but in reply said. "Go, play with the other cubs" he said and pointed in the directions of where they were. Left with no other option but to go and play, Wesley left sensing no reason to cause an argument. Strolling along not really caring where he was going, his mind elsewhere.  
  
Wesley I hate this place, it's not where I belong. Here I am ordered to what and when I'm to do things, and I hate it. This place, I'm forced to do things, I don't wanna do, soon I'll have to escape, I can't stand this place.  
  
Walking along, he rounded the corner, then fell flat on his back, upon bumping into someone. "Sorry" he mumbled, getting up. "Who are you?" the young cub asked, slightly confused as to who this young gummi was, having not seen him before. "Wesley" he replied. Wesley then looked around, and noticed that some of the younger cubs seemed to have stopped playing there little game, and were looking at him, and he felt his cheeks burn red again at the attention. Looking at them, he looked confused at them, as to why they were looking at him, with fear, evident in their eyes. "What?" asked Wesley. None of the cubs seem to answer, only continued to look at him with fear, as if their voice vocals have been silenced so they couldn't speak. Looking past the younger cubs, he noticed that he had also gained a few of the older cubs attention, some of them also looking at him with fear. "Go away" said one of the older cubs. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, very confused.  
  
*** Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle had just finished their training and so placed their staffs in the rack. Now both of them had duties to do around the castle, they left the training grounds, on their way to their post, when passing the cubs play area, they suddenly stopped in mid tracks catching part of the conversation. "I said go away" they heard one of the cubs, evidently angry say. "But what's wrong with me being here?" the knights heard Wesley say clearly confused. Hearing someone charging, the two quickly rounded the corner, sensing a fight was about to begin, they were going to split it up, but it deemed they were too late. Seeing one cub they recognised as Dalin's, his fist about to connect with Wesley's nose, the rest became a daze for them, Wesley moving his head so fast he dodged Dalin's fist, and instead grabbed Dalin's fist, and returned the favour, but in a more different way, one he wouldn't forget, and so he flipped him, so Dalin ended up on his back, a movement the knights thought no cub knew. Letting go of Dalin's hand, Wesley stood back shocked at what he'd done, until he felt someone paw on his shoulder he turned to see the knights by his side, surprised. "Lad, where did you learn that?" Sir Gumlittle asked. "Living in the forest, you learn many secrets" was all Wesley said in reply. "Qui, who taught you that, technique?" asked Sir Blastus. "Nobody, I was told it, by the animals themselves, who have seen many things with their eyes" replied Wesley, staring down at the shocked and scared cub, he'd just flipped. The knights looked at him confused then and told him to follow them as they thought it a bad idea to leave him here with the other cubs. Head bowed low Wesley turned and started to follow but not before he saw the smug look on the flipped cubs face. Anger surged through him, he'd never been a violent gummi but seeing that smug look on that cubs face made him lose his self control. Kicking back dirt and stones he smiled triumphantly as a fair sized rock hit Dalin square between the eyes. Ha, that'll teach him to mess with me and think he can laugh afterwards. Running slightly now to catch up the knights that were a bit in front and had not seen his little stunt he let a small, weak smile grace his face as he reached them and went inside.  
  
TBC. End Of Part III Part IV Coming soon! 


	4. Flight to the Forest

Flight to the Forest

PART IV

The sky grew dark, and the moon began to rise, taking its position high in the sky. The cubs had long since returned home, now in bed fast asleep, except for one cub, who had just finished been questioned by Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle, as to how he learned that special technique. 

Now walking along the castle walls again, having left the training grounds, he walked his way to his supposedly new home, to where he was told to stay, but he never reached there. Stopping in his tracks on the castle wall, he climbed up on the castle wall, and resting his paws on the wall, he gasped at it's coldness. 

Comfortable and sure he wasn't going to fall off, he looked up at the full moon in the sky; it's light reflecting in his eyes, and illuminating the castle grounds. He smiled at seeing the moon, one thing he was familiar with again, seeing the moon every night if it was there, whilst playing with his friends in the forest.

But here he had no friends; he was not in the forest, only trapped in the castle, which he called a prison that kept you inside. Oh, if only he could return, then perhaps things would return to the way they were. 

Wesley seemed just to freeze, but his eyes were of deep concentration as if thinking about something deeply important, which in his case, was. 

*Return to the forest and things will return to what they once were* he thought.

He knew that Gummadoon would vanish shortly, he heard that they vanished at midnight, and it was only a few hours off to midnight, now, then once vanished he could continue living the way he wanted too.

Standing up, Wesley sniffed the air, then looking down below, he decided here was not a good place to jump. Looking around he saw that just a little further up there were a few trees near the wall, which he could latch onto. Jumping down from the wall, he then ran along the path of the castle wall, until he neared the end, where he climbed up the wall again, and then looking down, he jumped from the wall.

Wesley

I fall through the air, and feel the cool breeze on my face. Refreshing is the breeze, I keep my eyes open, and my arms outstretched and grab the branches as I near the forest ground. Jumping from tree to tree, and climbing up them, I begin to laugh, as I journey my way back to the centre of the forest, only too happy to feel the wind in my hair again, and to have my freedom back.

***

Meanwhile back in Gummadoon, Thistle, Wesley's guardian sat rocking in a chair, worried, and concerned as to where Wesley was. 

Moving a lock of her red rose hair out of her face, revealing her sparkling blue eyes, and salmon pink fur, she furrowed her eyebrows. 

Right that's it, she was going to tell the knights, as Wesley's guardian it was her responsibility to make sure he was all right, and now he had disappeared for a good few hours, past the expected time she wanted him in, she could stand it no more, she was going to look for him. 

Letting her mate know where she was going, Thistle left her room, in search for the gummi captain, Sir Plucki, to let him know of the situation. 

Walking outside she gasped as the cold air hit her, making her inwardly shiver. Rubbing her arms, she marched down the corridor, towards the training grounds, where the knight's headquarters were located. 

Going into the training grounds, she viewed the beams and other equipment in the training ground before then reaching the doors to the knight's headquarters. Raising her paw, and forming it into a fist, she banged on the door, and heard the noise from within the room; quieten down significantly, before it was then opened, by Sir Plucki.

"Is there something wrong?, M'lady" he asked seeing the worried expressions on her face.

"Yes, it's Wesley, he's missing, and has been for several hours now" she replied concerned.

Sir Plucki looked to be in deep thought for a moment, when he said

"Where did you last see him?" he asked.

"He said he was going out to explore the city, and so I let him, and he never returned" she said.

Again the captain looked to be in thought when one of knights, interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, I've seen the cub, when he was sitting on the edge of the wall, above us, and then he went to play with the other cubs" said the knight who had spoken to Wesley earlier on.

"But has anyone seen him since" he asked himself.

"Mon ami, we spoke to him, only an hour ago, then he went home" said Sir Blastus.

*Yes, but only he didn't go home* thought Sir Plucki.

"He's returned home back to the forest" said Sir Plucki.

The other knights seemed to understand the situation and stood by waiting for any orders, but none were given instead Sir Plucki, left, telling them to ready their unicorns, whilst he told the councillors of the situation.

Walking along the familiar corridor, and going up several flights of stairs, he finally came in sight of the Councillor's Tower, where he entered and stood before the Council.

"Wesley's missing" he said. "He's returned back to the forest"

The Council, said nothing at first only remained quiet, letting the news sink in, before they stood, and said

"And you wish, to bring the cub back" they said to which the gummi captain nodded, and another councillor said,

"We'll cancel the spell for now, but if the humans come in sight, we shall disappear again".

Sir Plucki nodded understanding what was said, before then leaving the Councillors Tower, in search for Wesley. Gum above, of any other time to pick, Wesley had to pick it now, when they were about to vanish. With the spell about to be performed and cancelled, Sir Plucki mounted his unicorn and joining the rest of the knights, he guided the group out the castle gates, before they all split up and went their own separate way into the forest, to try and find the cub, only to return at dawn.

***

Meanwhile, however Wesley was having the time of his life again, running around and playing with the animals, and copying their movements. Calling and speaking in a deer's language, he called forth the deers, and they responded, and began to chase each other. 

From spending nearly an entire day in the city of Gummadoon, he felt like it had been an eternity, and was glad to be among his friends again, back in the forest where he belonged, and so playing with the animals for most of the evening, he then left his friends, and returned home, where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

***

AN HOUR BEFORE DAWN

Having searched the forest all evening, and dawn approaching, Sir Plucki sighed in frustration. Where was that cub?

He and the other knights had been searching the forest all evening, and so far they found nothing, not one trace that the cub had been here. Riding along, carefully searching the bushes, and the trees, he knew soon that he must return. 

Continuing to search, he then halted his unicorn in its step hearing something sound very much like childish laughter. Dismounting his unicorn, he hoped that he found the cub at last, and that it was not some human nearby. 

Holding his staff in one paw, he held the unicorn's reins in the other, and using his staff he pushed aside the bushes, as he drew closer to the sounds of laughter.

Gradually getting closer, he knew he was only a matter of metres away from the cub, and so slightly pushing aside a bush, he was surprised at what he saw.

In the centre of a clearing, Wesley was crouched down on one knee, and seemed to be talking in an unknown language towards the gathering of all the animals around the young cub. 

Surprised at the sight, he stood forward letting himself be known to the cub, and immediately noticed all the wild animals run from sight, until only the cub and himself remained, Wesley he noticed did not look happy to see him.

"Wesley" he said.

"Why are you here?" Wesley asked, as he began to walk away.

"I've come to take you home" replied Sir Plucki, following after the cub.

"My home is here" stated Wesley now climbing up a tree to his home.

Sir Plucki watched as the young cub climbed up the tree with ease, with only the branches to help him, and then noticed for the first time, a house built on the top, though hidden by leaves.

"But your unprotected here, lad"

"I know how to protect myself, I've been here for six years" Wesley replied.

"Lad, why don't you return to Gummadoon, then perhaps we could discuss this" he said.

"No" Wesley replied "I hate that place, I don't have any friends, and I'm all alone there" 

A moments silence was heard when Sir Plucki said.

"Okay, I'll leave you, for now, lad, but I shall be checking on you" he said.

Mounting his unicorn again, Sir Plucki saw Wesley, looking out from his doorway, sadness reflecting in his eyes. Nodding to the cub he left, to reunite with the other knights.

***

Meanwhile, back in Gummadoon, someone was following the councillors. Hiding in the shadows, as not to be seen, she followed them through the corridors, and to the Tower, and watched as they sat down in their seats. 

Deciding now was the best time to reveal that she was here; she stepped forward into the light, immediately gaining their attention. Walking forth, until she stood before them, she then spoke,

"I know who that cub is"

"How?" they asked.

"Because I'm his aunt" she replied.

TBC...

End Of Part IV

PART V COMING SOON!


	5. A Troubled Past Revealed

A troubled past revealed 

PART V

Reuniting the group, the knights returned to Gummadoon. Upon riding through the gates, and tending to their unicorns, Sir Plucki then left the stables in search for the Councillor's to alert them of the situation of Wesley. 

Walking passed the fountains, and up the flight of stairs, he turned where he came in sight once again of the Councillor's Tower. Entering the Councillor's Tower, and stood before them, he could see something was troubling them so, but nevertheless told them of incident between himself and the cub.

Having discussed the situation, the Council thought it was best that the cub remained in the forest for the time being, seeing he says that he hates this place.

Now with that discussed, the Council turned to the more troubling situations, which confused them greatly, when another gummi stepped forth. Wesley's aunt.

"Now we need to find out, how Wesley is still alive" she said.

"Alive?" asked the gummi captain confused.

"Yes, I am Wesley's aunt, my sister stayed behind in the village we left behind" she said.

"But that would be back in 870" he said.

Morro, Wesley's aunt nodded to signify he was right. "But in 870, Wesley was only two years old" she said.

The room then fell silent when she spoke again. "Something has happened to him, whilst we've been away".

_Flashback_

_Laughter filled the room, and Wesley played in the next room. I had returned one last time to see her sister, Mirri, and her cub Wesley, before I disappeared with the city of __Gummadoon__. _

_Wesley had just turned two a few days ago, and was cheerfully and merrily walking round the room, as he came to me, and pulled at my skirt, begging to be picked up. I laughed, as he pouted, and I picked him, and sat him on my lap._

_End of flashback_

Wesley hadn't changed a bit in her opinion from when last saw him, only that he'd grow slightly taller, and his fur had gone slighter darker, much like his father's.

***

Meanwhile however, Wesley crawled out of his home, on his hands and knees, and looked down on the forest ground, where some of his friends had returned, and stared up at him. He looked totally depressed and miserable. 

Curling into a ball he wiped the tears away from his face, and stared out into the forest, as if searching for answers, but receiving none. It was time he returned.

Standing up, he tried to calm himself, before he did any jumping, as he couldn't afford to be screwing up and getting himself injured because he wasn't concentrating. 

Now sure he was calm, he whispered goodbye to his friends before then launching from where he stood into another tree, and making his journey towards his village.

*** Mounting upon his unicorn, Sir Plucki then gave orders for the gates to be opened. The Council had asked him to return back to where the villiage was located, the only one that had remained behind, to see if they could hopefully finds some clues concerning Wesley. Now riding out the city gates, he and the group of knights with him, rode towards the East where the village was. *** Arriving at the village, or what was left of it, Wesley felt the horrid images and nightmares haunt him again, and he fell to his knees. Tears shone in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Images of the attack flew into his mind, clear as daylight, and he hated it, the constant reminder of his parent's death. Laying down on what was once the hard, dusty ground was now covered with grass, and he laid down of where his mother had fallen, hoping to smell her scent, but their was none. The tears slowly leaked out of his eyes, and slid down his cheek but he didn't raise his paw to wipe them away, just left them to flow, until they eventually stopped. Curled up in a ball, he didn't hear the sounds of horses coming, nor did he really care, he only really cared to be left alone, right now, only being to content on laying here on the grass, remembering his parents. *** Riding along, the knights neared the village, or rather what was once a village, was now nothing but a few bits of rubble. However as they neared, they heard someone crying, and drawing closer, they saw a cub laying on the grass curled up, and knew instantly whom it was. Halting their unicorns, when they arrived the other knights began to look for clues, whilst Sir Plucki confronted the crying cub. Helping Wesley into a sitting position, the gummi captain kneeled down, so he was eye level with the cub. Trying to help calm him, so he could talk to him, he wanted to find out just what had greatly upset him, so. Looking down, he felt the cub's arms go round his waist, seeking comfort from him. Staying in this position, for a few minutes Sir Plucki then saw that Wesley was starting to calm down. "My mother died here" Wesley choked out. *That explains why he is so depressed and upset. * thought Sir Plucki. "When did this happen?" he asked. "Six…years…ago?" said Wesley. "And you are the only one that survived?" he asked. "No…there were other's, but they escaped into the mountains" Wesley replied. "Why didn't you go with them?" asked Sir Plucki. "I was knocked out," Wesley said "by the forest edge, over there" he said and pointed at the area where he was knocked out. Sniffling he then said "When I woke up, there was nobody, and this place was as it is now" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks again, and pulling away from Sir Plucki, he stood before him. "Sir, there's nothing" said one of knights. "Okay, get the other knights, we'll be moving out" he said. Seeing the knights disappear, to gather the other knights, Sir Plucki then turned to the young cub again. "Lad, what year do you think it is?" Sir Plucki asked. "879" said Wesley, his head bowed low. Wesley then looked up again, at Sir Plucki, who now stood up, looked down at the cub smiling. "You going?" Wesley asked. Sir Plucki nodded and then leaving Wesley, he rejoined the group, and mounting his unicorn, he turned round about to tell the cub he would see him soon, but he was gone, vanished into thin air. TBC… End of part V Part VI coming soon! 


	6. Catch Me If You Can!

Catch Me If You Can

PART VI

Having returned to Gummadoon, Sir Plucki told the Council the conversation, which took place between himself and Wesley. 

Hearing the news, this greatly interested the councillors, and so they knew then that nothing more could be found at the village. It was left up to the cub, to tell them.

Finding that the cub seemed to be close to Sir Plucki, they asked him whether he could find out any more information from the cub. 

Now riding through the forest the next day, being that it was too late to ride out last night, the sky having already gone dark, he thought that Wesley might be asleep. 

Accompanied by his two friends, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle, he focused on the road, carefully not to take the wrong turn. 

Then finally after several hours of careful choice of directions, Sir Plucki came to a familiar area, near to where he had first seen Wesley talking to the animals. 

Dismounting his unicorn, along with his friends, he pushed aside a few bushes, and noticed how it was suddenly very quiet. Only a bush away from the clearing, the three knights tied up their unicorns, where Sir Plucki two friends then remained behind, whilst he went ahead to speak to the cub.

"Wesley" said Sir Plucki, walking into the clearing.

Silence greeted him, and he wondered whether the cub was out playing or still asleep. Walking over to the tree where Wesley's house was located, the gummi captain began to climb, to see whether the cub was inside. 

Now he had thought of using his gummiberry juice to reach the cub, but then changed his mind, better to save it for more troubling situations.

Soon reaching the top, and standing on some sort of platform, Sir Plucki then looked around, and noticed that it gave a full beautiful view of the whole forest, no wonder the cub liked this place. Turning round, he saw that there was no door to the entrance of the house, but it was dark inside. 

Stepping inside, he went in search for the cub, and soon found him, in his bedroom, fast asleep, though he looked to be having a nightmare. Seeing Wesley thrashing about, he saw that the sheets were slightly damp, and tangled about the cub. 

Walking into the room, he kneeled down by the cub's bedside, and caught the cub before he rolled off and fell off the bed. 

"Mother" he heard the cub whimper in his sleep.

"Wesley" said Sir Plucki, gently shaking the cub to wake up from his nightmare.

Wesley's eyebrows furrowed, and sweat beaded on his brow, and his mouth was locked open as if silently screaming, but no sound came out, only his laboured breathing.

Then all of a sudden he began to shake violently, his eyes flew open, and he bolted awake, and was about to jump up in the air, but he felt someone restrain him, enabling him from doing so, then he realised he was not alone. Still tangled up in the sheets, he looked up into the eyes of Sir Plucki's.

Panting heavily, and calming down slightly, Wesley untangled himself from the sheets, and climbed out of the gummi captain's arms, he crawled back onto his bed. 

Laying back down, he wiped the sweat from his brow, and he looked back at the gummi captain. He felt a rush of relief sweep over him, the nightmare over, and seeing the gummi captain's face, he felt calm.

They stayed there, for a few minutes, neither of them speaking, keeping the silence, until Sir Plucki broke it,

"Lad, six years ago, in your village, what do you remember, when you woke up?"

"I remember the fires and the killing, from the night before, but when I woke up, the village was different" said Wesley

"How was it different?" he asked.

"It looked liked no attack had been there, no fires, or marks, nothing" the cub replied.

"Like now" he said a few minutes later.

This new information seemed to interest the gummi captain greatly, as to how the village appeared different, then something caught his attention, as the cub laid on his bed suddenly tensed, and became scared.

"There here" Wesley said, his eyes watering again.

"Who?" Sir Plucki asked, confused.

"Humans?" Wesley replied.

Then what happened next came as a surprise to the gummi captain, as the cub laid on his bed, slowly started to vanish from sight, though his crying still lingered in the air. 

The house after a few minutes then became quiet again, with only the draft of the wind occasionally blowing in through the window, the gummi captain listened intensively, and there it was, his enemy, the humans speaking in the distance, but quickly coming towards him.

Quickly leaving the house and climbing down the tree, he just as to say rejoined his friends, when the humans came into the clearing.

Looking through the bushes, and ready to intervene, the knights could see there were five humans, in the clearing, all armed with some sort of weapon. 

"That kid here somewhere" they heard one of the humans say.

"Yeah, seen him, play with the animals, that one" said another.

Hearing that, the knights knew immediately whom they were talking about. Though only the gummi captain knew where the cub was, and whether he was still in the house, it would explain as to why the cub was so scared when the humans did come near.

Holding their staff in hand, they were about to intervene, when they saw the humans draw near and closer to where the cub was living, when they saw and heard one of them scream out all of a sudden, then fall down to the ground unconscious.

This alerted the rest of the group, and the humans held their weapons tighter than before, though they were evidently shaking, as to what this mysterious thing was that was invisibly attacking them. 

Another one went down, strangely flipped over, then landed knocked out by what appeared to be thin air, and he joined the other on the ground.

Now three left, the other two went down quite quickly as well, until there was only one standing. Looking around, seeing his companion laying on the forest ground, knocked out, he stood there, totally shakened as to what was attacking them, when he felt someone hit him on the back of the neck, his eyes rolled back, and he too fell to the ground, unconscious.

*Take that you jerks* thought Wesley.

Geez, looked like the humans couldn't get enough of him in his opinion, wherever he went chaos followed him. 

First they attacked his village, and took his family from him, and now they hunt him down in the forest, how much more did they want from him.

Wesley took on a look of pure disgust, and hatred towards the humans lying on the ground, and curling his paws into fists, he felt himself shake with rage.

***

Meanwhile however, the knights had watched everything from where they stood. 

Sir Plucki, knew that what happened there, must have been Wesley's doing, and turning to his two friends, he saw them looking bewildered and confused to everything that had happened, but also shocked. 

The knights stood there awaiting for the danger passed, then watched as Wesley slowly, bit by bit reappeared and came into sight, surprising them all as he did so, though he was not one happy gummi. 

Approaching the cub, he could see the cub was livid, and trying to calm himself, closing his eyes and turning sideways, away from the humans. Kneeling down to the cub's eye level, he turned the cub to look at him. 

Wesley still had a sneer on his face, but then it softened, into a small smile, as he looked at Sir Plucki.

"Lad, you shall be returning to Gummadoon with us" he said.

"Why?" asked Wesley frowning, now not at all happy.

"Your not safe here" he replied, the group walking over to where their unicorns were tied.

"But I'm fine" Wesley protested.

"Lad, you are not" he said.

Pulling away from Sir Plucki tears of something that looked like fear and betrayal filled his eyes.

"I can take care of myself" he said jumping into the tree above him.

"Wesley, please" said Sir Plucki trying to coak Wesley down.

"I have lived in these woods for six years fighting off the humans, but only now once adults find me am I unsafe" in a voice so serious and demanding that he seemed far older than he appeared.

"That's not true" replied Sir Plucki.

Wesley was about to reply when he heard something rattle behind him, and immediately he jumped to another tree, scared, he then jumped through the trees, calling his friends as he did so.

Looking not at all happy, Sir Plucki then mounted his unicorn, and awaited for his friends to get down from the tree, where they had tried to capture Wesley. It seemed that this cub was not going to go with them that easily, and so as his friends mounted upon their unicorns, they then set off deeper into the forest after Wesley.

Now chasing Wesley through the forest, they could hear the cub laughing, he was finding this funny? Looking up they into the tree, they decided against throwing the ropes at the young cub, seeing as he would most likely dodge them, and they would wrap round the tree branch instead. 

Nudging their unicorns, making them go faster, they soon matched the pace of the young cub, running and jumping through the trees. 

Wesley turned his head slightly, and could see the knights were catching him up. If he didn't hurry up and do something quick, then they would for sure catch him, and take him back to the castle. Refusing to be taken, Wesley whistle a note, crying for help, and soon found the aid of his friends coming to him.

Riding along, the knights heard the cub whistle, and then all of a sudden a wild deer jumped out in front of them, and ran ahead of them, obviously intending to help the young cub. 

Watching as the cub jumped from the trees and onto the deer, his paws clinging and grasping the deer's neck as if he was afraid he as going to fall off.

Chasing the cub through the forest, the knights steadily grew more angry at this procedure, why did the cub have to be so difficult?

The knights knew that there was a high and average chance that more humans were nearby, and it was precisely why they had to get the cub out of here, now.

Seeing the cub riding the deer, constantly changing directions, they thought it was pointless throwing the ropes.

Splitting up, Sir Plucki continued on chasing the cub whilst his friends went off in another directions, now intending to surround the cub.

Whistling and talking in a foreign language, Wesley pushed the deer further, just why couldn't the adults leave him alone? He wished now that when they did first appear and returned that he never ventured onwards to see them, then maybe he could still be living alone right now, without them interfering.

Riding onwards, Wesley almost went flying, if it weren't for him handing onto the deer so tightly, when it abruptly stopped.

Mounted on unicorns, were the two adults, Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle, staff in hand, with one end pressed to their lips, ready to blow.

Seething, Wesley turned round to see Sir Plucki too also mounted on his unicorn, ready to blow the sleeping gas on him.

Trapped, he whispered something to the deer, then stood up on it's back, his weight not really bothering the deer at all, and stood to face them, when seeing them signal to one another, they blew, releasing the sleeping gas.

Instantly the smoke covered him and the deer, and yet strangely enough, Wesley knew that he should feel tired and fall asleep, and yet he didn't, though it came apparent to him, that his friend was, as it collapsed and fell to the ground, fast asleep. 

Knowing he couldn't really do anything for his friend, until it slept it off, he saw the smoke begin to clear, and smiled at their shocked and disbelieving faces.

"Impossible" Wesley heard one of them say,

Not a minute to spare, Wesley jumped into the trees again, just as one of them threw a rope at him, but missed.

Running around in the trees, Wesley saw that he didn't have very many trees to jump to, and so he fell back down to the ground, and ran. However whilst on his way towards another tree, he failed to see a rope coming towards him, until it wrapped itself around him, and he fell to the ground.

Now kicking and screaming, once or twice cursing, he was picked up by sir Plucki, and placed in the saddle in front of him, and the group then headed back to Gummadoon, thankful that the chase was over with.

END OF PART VI

PART VII COMING SOON!

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	7. Who Am I?

Who am I?

PART VII

Kicking and thrashing about, Wesley wouldn't stop fidgeting, and it was starting to annoy the knights, now. He didn't want to go back to their city, why couldn't they see that?

He had since long come into sight of Gummadoon, and sneered at the sight of it, gaining their attention as he did this, but he didn't care.

Riding along the knights were only too glad to see the sight of Gummadoon, and frowned when the young cub sneered and hissed at it.

Sir Plucki tried to restrain the cub, and keep him still, but the cub would have none of it, he was going to continued annoying the living daylight out of them. Sir Plucki in a way, also wasn't surprised that the cub wouldn't stop fidgeting and trying to escape, the cub had been forced against his own will to come back here, even thought they knew that he didn't like this place.

Slowing their unicorns down to a trot, and trotting through the open gates, they ordered the gates closed, and so once seeing the gate shut, they dismounted their unicorns, and guided them towards the stables.

Now in the stables, and tending to their unicorns, Wesley who was still tied up on the top of the unicorn, began to kick again, and so he fell off it, and landed in the hay, beneath. Quickly standing up, he was about to run off, and find any mean of escape, when someone clasped his shoulder firmly, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Let me go" cried Wesley.

"Lad, you are not returning to the forest, it's too dangerous" said Sir Plucki sternly.

"I don't care, what you say, I will return" said Wesley hoarsely.

Fighting against the gummi captain's grip, Wesley tried to pull himself free, but he couldn't, his grip was too strong. 

Leaving his unicorn, Sir Plucki took the cub by the arm, and lead him towards the Councillors Tower. Walking into the Tower, having practically dragged the cub along, having that Wesley at time stopped and refused to walk any further, they now stood before the Council. Untying the cub, Wesley shot him a venomous look, and he too turned to face the Councillors, knowing that he could not escape now.

The Council however did not look at all impressed by the young cub's behaviour, and waiting a moment, one of them then spoke

"Young one, what do you remember of us, before your village was attacked"

A silence filled the room, Wesley did not seem to answer, only stare at them, when finally he spoke though rather grumpily.

"Not much, only that you had vanished, when I was two years old"

"Anything else?" asked another Councillor.

"Gummadoon Knights, riding through our village, the day you vanished, collecting the last of the gummies that were to go with you and I saw you" he said pointing at Sir Plucki.

"How long do you think we've been away for, young one?" asked another councillor.

Wesley pulled a face then began to walk away.

"What do think your doing?"

Wesley felt someone grab his shoulder and spin him round, then he came face to face with Sir Plucki.

"Where do you think your going, lad?"

"Ha!" shouted Wesley kicking him in the chest so he released his grip.

Running over to a knight guarding the door he kicked him in the face and grabbed his staff then charged at Sir Plucki.

He swung the staff ready to hit him but he caught and wouldn't let go.

Sir Plucki was both surprised and angry with the cub. Cubs had never attacked him before yet Wesley attacked him with so much...hatred. Yes, it was their shining in his eyes as clear as the snarl on his face. 

Knocking the staff out of the cubs hand Wesley lunged at him trying to hit him, what was wrong with him all the time they'd known Wesley he'd never acted like this. 

Restraining the cub himself he held him close trying to calm him down, but Wesley continued to kick and scream.

"I don't have to answer your questions or stay in this prison"

"Lad, calm down"

Holding the cub tighter than before so he couldn't move at all he heard Wesley's labored breathing. He was tense and seemed to be waiting for him to loosen his grip so he could pounce on him again, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Wesley continued to struggle but he was just to strong he'd never get out of this iron grip, so with one final deep breath he relaxed instantly going as limp as a fish.

"Wesley"

Sir Plucki released his grip and looked down at the cub in his arms, he was exhausted from the struggle and his eyes no longer held that fierce rage and hate they had done a moment ago. 

Tears seemed to weld up in the cub's eye, as he surrended to an exhaustion enduced sleep. 

"Enough, for now, let the cub rest in his room until he is ready to talk"

Nodding, Sir Plucki left the Tower, with Wesley in his arms. Gaining any glances particularly worried one's from the cubs as he walked to Wesley's room. Entering he placed the cub down and pulled the blanket up to his chin before walking out of the room, and closing the door.

***

The Council sat there shocked and astounded, unable to speak a word. 

Not until now a gummi attacked another of their kind, so seeing a display of a cub of ten years old, attacking a Gummi Knight, also the captain, was unheard of.

Finally finding their voice, they remained seated and sat in silence, awaiting for the Gummi Captain to place the cub in his room, as they saw him return, and stand before them.

Sir Plucki then spoke and gave his view of what he had witnessed in the forest, when Wesley vanished, and strangely knocked out the humans.

Still the Council remained quiet, though they were mainly putting the information together, when finally they realised it was all starting to make sense, and their suspicions were right.

"He doesn't know" said Councillor Wooddale.

"That's he neither living nor dead" said a councillor.

"He's a ghost" said another.

"But doesn't know that he's a ghost" said Councillor Berryboum.

"How do we tell him?" asked Sir Plucki.

"I'm afraid we can't, the child has to find out on his own" the councillor replied.

"The question is, why has he returned" they said.

The meeting over, and the captain dismissed, Sir Plucki went back to his duties, the conversation, and the words of the Councillors still on his mind.

***

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jumping out of bed, fully active and alert, Wesley scanned the room to find that he was alone, good no one was with him.

Opening the door and running out of the room and into the corridor, Wesley seemed to be in deep thought about something, and he froze in the corridor, wondering how to escape, but there seemed no point in that now.

Every time he escaped from this place, the knights also managed to track him down only to bring him back here, which he detested and felt like a prisoner here.

Walking down the corridor, and onto another path, which led him into the opening, Wesley blinked a few times, and raised his paw, to block out the sunlight in his eyes.

Walking further on, he was led back to the castle wall, where down below, were the training grounds. Freezing in his footsteps for a moment, Wesley watched as a few knights trained and went up against one another.

Watching how they ducked, and fought, Wesley immediately became intrigued and wanted to try it out, but he knew himself, they would never let him.

Quickly running out of the training grounds, when he saw them look at him, he tried to shrug it off, and stop himself from going forth and picking up one of their staff's and using it.

Coming nearby to where the cubs played, Wesley looked confused once again, as he saw another cub, slightly younger than himself, cower and whimper at him, before slipping away from sight.

Looking bewildered, Wesley then walked on, and passing the area where the cub's actually played, Wesley noticed then how all the cub's then suddenly vanished from sight where they saw him, but that's not got him. What got him, was the fear he saw in their eyes, and how they immediately tensed when they saw him, what was wrong? Why were they all avoiding him?

Walking off again, he felt slightly hurt by the fact that they didn't want to include him in, just when he decided that for once whilst he was in this city, that he would play.

Feeling left out, Wesley walked towards the main centre of the city, where all the stalls were located, and residents bustling about the place, though when he arrived he found that it was quite busy.

***

LATE AFTERNOON

Finished training, and dismissing a few knights, Sir Plucki left the training grounds and headed for the hall.

Upon entering the hall, he saw a few knights that weren't on duty, and all the gummi residents seated, except for a few cubs, who still preferred to run around and play.

Scanning the hall, he noticed that someone in particular had not joined them, and he left to go and find the cub.

***

Wesley

Sitting on the window edge, I place my paws on the stone, and feel the coldness of it, as I inwardly involuntarily shiver.

Pulling my legs up to my chest, I wrap my arms round them, and I begin to rock myself to and fro. I feel so alone.

What do the other cubs see in me, that makes them fear me, so? Why do the adults ignore me, like I'm not there?

I feel like I'm invisible to them.

Hearing the door knock, I ignore it, I just want to be left alone, to figure this out.

The door opens, and Sir Plucki walked in, looking for the cub, but he not here.

Seeing the cub was not in bed, the sheets thrown back, he looked round the room, and saw the shadows casted upon the walls of the cub's room, and wondered whether Wesley was hiding in the shadows, again.

Looking into the shadows, he soon spotted the cub, who by now had climbed down from the window ledge.

"Wesley" he said.

The cub didn't reply, only stayed quiet and stared back at him.

No tears stained the cub's cheek, but his eyes told the gummi captain, that the cub's was far away, thinking about something.

Neither of them said anything at first, just looked at one another and couldn't help but think that this had happened before.

"What the point, in bringing me back here?" asked Wesley quietly.

Sir Plucki sighed, how many times did he have to tell the cub, before he realized?

"For your own safety, lad" he replied.

"Is it?" questioned Wesley. "The cubs here, fear me for no reasons, and the adults ignore me like I don't exist".

A few moments of silence was heard, and Wesley still continued to stare, keeping eye contact with Sir Plucki.

Sir Plucki stared back at the cub, realizing the cub was not questioning his safety, but his very own existence.

The cub was slowly starting to figure out his existence, step by step, he was gradually drawing closer to the truth of what he really was.

"I feel like I'm invisible here, like I'm a ghost to everyone" Wesley said.

Having jumped several stages, unknown to Wesley though, Sir Plucki looked at the cub. The cub was so close now to finding out the truth, but he wouldn't say anything, the cub had to find out himself, the question was how would the cub handle it?

Wesley had just confessed that he felt like a ghost, now all he needed to do was realize somehow, that he is a ghost.

Walking over and kneeling down beside the cub, so he was eye level with him, the cub then said

"I feel like I've been rejected, unwanted" he said.

"That's not true, lad" said Sir Plucki.

Wesley turned to Sir Plucki then, and looked into his eyes, he smiled weakly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Wesley.

"Lad, there are some days, when we are ignored, or left out" he said.

Wesley then looked back down at the floor, thinking over Sir Plucki's words, when his stomach then complained, he looked up sheepishly.

"Hungry?" asked Sir Plucki.

Wesley nodded, and the two stood up and left the room, towards the hall.

END OF PART VII

PART VIII COMING SOON!


	8. Calamity of Truth

Calamity of Truth

PART VIII

Orders were shouted out and the knights raced about, preparing things for battle, as the residents ran into their homes seeking shelter and protection.

Humans could be seen in the distance, on the hills, weapons of varies kinds in their hands, as they ran towards the castle in broad daylight, their weapons held high, ready to strike, as the knights of Gummadoon fired the catapults.

Now in a heat of battle, once more, the gummies tried to protect the castle, and fend off the humans from getting in, as they saw a burning emotion in their eyes, one they were all too familiar with, the power of greed and desire.

Cries filling the sky, then mingled with the singing of weapons being clashed, metal upon metal.

***

Running down the corridor, and tripping, Wesley fell and skidded along the floor, but almost as soon as he stopped skidding he was back on his feet again, and on his way, he had to help them. Do something, anything to help them rid of the humans, it was his fault that the humans were here in the first place. 

Wesley knew deep down inside him, that if it weren't for him, Gummadoon would have long vanished a few days ago, into nothing but thin air only to return another hundred years later, but because of him, they stayed, so he blamed himself for the humans being here.

Reaching the training grounds, Wesley felt himself become deaf at the constant firing of the catapults and the many orders being shouted out.

His eyes became slightly watering upon this battle, a hurting memory returning to him, as the attack of his village came back to him. Forcing himself to forget about it, the tears cleared in his eyes, as they fell upon something in front of him, a spare training staff.

The sunlight's rays touching everything in sight, made this staff before him, shine and glitter golden, and he reached out his paw, his fingers wrapping themselves around the staff.

Intrigued by this staff, he lifted it, and brought it close to him, both of his paws now on the staff. More memories came back to him, but these were of his father, and so remembering his father being a warrior, Wesley held the staff similar to how his father had held his.

"Father" whispered Wesley, and imagined him, stood there in front of him, smiling.

"FIRE!" Wesley heard someone on the other side of the castle say.

Fear took a hold of his heart, and shone clearly in his eyes, as he saw arrows fly over the castle wall towards him.

The arrows drawing closer, Wesley stared petrified, and grasping the staff tighter, and bringing it closer still to him. He didn't want to die, not now, he still had a long life ahead of him, yet.

"NO!" yelled Wesley and he swung the staff, knocking the arrows away from him.

Hatred and fierce rage and anger, came to his eyes again, replacing the fear, he had only moments ago, and he charged forth, determined to help.

Sir Plucki

Calling out orders, a battle at hand, I turn towards the training grounds to see a gummi I least expected to see.

Wesley stands there, one of the spare training staffs in his hands, and I watched only for a moment how he handled it, and knocked away the arrows.

I turn away, surprised at the cub, but still it was not place for a cub on the battlefield, and Wesley was going against all of them.

Giving out more orders, I see the humans fall, but still more charge towards us.

Dodging out the way of the knights, Wesley kept hearing or being told to go inside, but he would have none of it, it was all his fault, so he was going to deal with it.

Jumping out of the way of the unicorns mounted on them were more knights, Wesley headed towards the gates, where he could hear the humans behind cursing, and banging on the gates.

Sneering, Wesley waited for them to come through, but a knight grasped him around the upper arm, and pulled him away, saying

"This is no place for a cub, go inside"

Struggling against his grip, Wesley tripped him up, and ran off, ignoring the knight's warning. 

"FIRE" Wesley heard again, but much louder as both leaders, human and gummi said this in union.

Seeing more arrows, Wesley saw these ones were different and more dangerous. These arrows, were fire arrows, not the ordinary arrows that he had been swatting away. 

Holding his staff in front of him, Wesley then spun it, as arrows hit his staff, and landed near by, or got jammed in his staff, but he easily knocked them off. But what he didn't see, was another fire arrow coming towards him, until he heard another knight, not far from him, say

"WATCH OUT!"

Looking round, Wesley then looked up into the sky, just as he saw and felt the arrow shoot through him. Stood there, shocked and stunned, Wesley looked down at himself where the arrow should've pierced straight through him. 

But yet strangely enough he felt no pain, only a strange tingling sensation, most unusual. 

No blood stained his tunic like it should've of done, and so slowly turning around, he saw the arrow stuck in the ground directly behind him, after going straight through him.

*It can't be* thought Wesley.

Reaching out his paw, he grasped the arrow, still alight, and pulled out of the ground. War cries were still heard in the background, though he could feel a few gummies staring at him in disbelief, and shocked.

Looking at the flame, Wesley covered his paw over it, and the fire went out in a puff of smoke, when he expected to be crying out in pain, the fire burning him, but pulling back his paw, he saw, it was fine, expect for a little black smoke, but there was no scar, or major burning flesh.

"Lad" he could hear Sir Plucki coming towards him.

Wesley began to shake, tears coming to his eyes, and rolling down his cheek, leaving a path in their wake. Blurring his vision, Wesley could still make out, Sir Plucki mounted on his unicorn coming towards him, as he cried out.

"NO!"

Dropping the arrow, Wesley began to disappear and reappear for a few moments, revealing to the whole city what was really happening to him, as tears streamed down his cheek, and he cried, before then disappearing out of sight, just as Sir Plucki reached him. The cub now understood to what he truly was.

END OF PART VIII

PART IX COMING SOON!

Yes, another evil cliff-hanger, plz tell me what you think?


	9. The Council's Decision

The Council's Decision

PART IX

Throwing water onto the fire, caught onto the haystacks, and buildings, the residents and knights began to clean up the castle, the battle with humans, over for the time being. 

The Councillors using there magic, repaired the things in the castle, that were destroyed or broken by the humans.

Gummadoon knew that any patrolling, in the forest that needed to be done, had to wait, seeing it's unsafe to travel, having the humans decided to attack the castle again.

Searching through the castle, the knights and residents kept an eye out for Wesley, but they knew secretly within, he had left the castle, to return to the forest.

Still cleaning up the castle, and removing the arrows, Sir Plucki was called to the Councillor's Tower, where a meeting was to be.

Arriving, and standing before the Council, they spoke.

"We have found, Wesley's means of return" said one councillor.

"Though it was not intentional," said another.

"He died too fast, that he didn't actual remember dying"

"Wesley, has been dead, for 94 years, but how he came back is still left unanswered to us" said Councillor Berryboum.

"He's neither dead nor living" said a councillor.

"But we have a spell" said Councillor Wooddale.

"To go back in time" said another.

"Changing time" said Sir Plucki, and knew instantly, that they were more than serious about this, otherwise they wouldn't have said it.

The Council nodded, but then said

"But to do this, we must speak with Wesley, and see if he will agree to it" they said.

"I know, where the lad is" said Sir Plucki.

The Council nodded agreed to leave soon, once the castle had been cleared and everything returned to normal for the time being, that is, if the humans decided that they were going to attack them anytime soon.

***

Cold and chilly was the breeze, and it blew through the forest, and passed the trees, shaking them slightly at the tip, and it entered through a particular window.

Sobbing was heard, as the cub laid curled up on his bed, though still invisible, crying. His eyesight blurry, and staring at nothing in particular. 

Why didn't they tell him, instead of leaving him to find out in the most unpleasant way?

At the very thought of that, Wesley cried harder, his crying echoing around the forest, and gaining his friends attention below. Why did they do this to him?

***

Days passed by, and the castle was gradually starting to return back to normal, though they felt they heard at night, a child crying out in the night.

Sir Plucki mounted his unicorn, and looked around himself, and seeing the familiar sights of the castle. 

Many times he had thought about the cub, knowing that Wesley had found out in the most dreadful and unpleasant way, of what he truly was. He sympathized with the cub, knowing it was Wesley crying out in the night, the truth too great for him. 

They were going to ride out to Wesley, two of the Councillors accompanying them, and so the group now together, the councillors arriving, they rode out the gates, and across the clearing and into the forest.

End Of Part IX

PART X COMING SOON!

Sorry this was a short chapter, though I will try to make them longer.


	10. Change For Change

Chance for Change

PART X

Swiftly riding, and drawing closer to the cub, the wind blowing in the their faces, they arrived. 

Dismounting their unicorns, the few knights and Councillors looked up to where the cub was staying, and could distinctly hear, crying, fulfilling the sky.

Sir Plucki turned to the following knights, and ordered them to stay and look after the unicorns whilst he and the two Councillors went up to the cub.

Going forth, and starting to climb the tree, they soon reached the top, on the platform, the entrance to the house in front of them. 

Immediately they noticed that the crying had stopped, and so walking in, and looking around, they couldn't see the cub anywhere, and wondered whether he'd flee'd from sight when they arrive, but the gummi captain chose to differ.

"He's here" he said.

Feeling a bush of wind, from a sudden movement in the corner, Sir Plucki turned and said.

"Lad, show yourself".

Silence greeted them, and all movement seemed to have halted, not a whisper was heard among them, when Wesley still didn't appear, but they could hear him as he spoke.

"Why?" asked Wesley.

"So that we may speak with you" said one of the two councillors.

"But I don't want to talk to you" said Wesley distastefully "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Hide what?" they asked.

"Of what I truly was" Wesley replied disgusted.

"We didn't hide anything from you, just thought it best for you to find out on your own" the councillors said.

Silence filled the room again, no one uttering a word, just waited.

"You haven't come to take me back, have you?" asked Wesley suspiciously.

"No, lad" replied Sir Plucki.

*Good, they finally realize that I detest the place* thought Wesley.

"Lad, why don't you show yourself"

"NO!" shouted Wesley as quick as the gummi captain had finished speaking.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because...after finding...out the...truth," Wesley's voice cracked, and tears came to his eyes "I...didn't want...to be...seen this...way again"

Fresh tears came and rolled down his cheek, staining them, and he appeared in sight to everyone, looking dishelved.

Everyone in the room, held their breath at the sight of him, he was a mess. The cub's hair was a mess, and looked clammy with sweat, his eyes bloodshot through continuous crying, he was distraught.

It was funny to think, how Wesley could appear and act very much like them, even in emotional ways, but then again he was no ordinary ghost.

"Wesley" said Sir Plucki.

The cub looked like he was going to burst out crying again, but didn't, just stood they're staring at him, with teary eyes.

"Young one" Wesley heard Councillor Berryboum say.

"We have a spell, which may change all this?" said Councillor Wooddale.

The cub looked interested, but afraid at the same time, and he waited for them to give him more details.

"This spell, will allow us to go back in time" she said.

The cub by now, looked very interested, but at the same time again saddened, knowing that if they were to perform the spell, that everything he knew now, would be forgotten, and he wouldn't remember the time he spent with them. He would be living back in his own time, and die before he saw them again in 970, which is now.

"Do you want us to do it?" they asked.

Wesley didn't say anything, only looked to be considering, when he finally nodded, agreeing to under go the spell, and change time.

Watching as the councillors, brought out their medallion, Wesley watched intrigued, as they murmured a few words.

"Gumo bumako ino tami" they said, and immediately a light surrounded them, and everyone in the room, before it dimmed, and disappeared, no one now stood in the room.

***

_873_

Bright and sunny was the sky, the breeze calm and smooth, and passing through the forest. A slight thud could be heard near the forest edge, as the party arrived where they wanted to be. 

Standing up, and looking around, they soon noticed the village of Wesley's not too far away, and saw the cub beside them, look up to them, sadness reflecting in his eyes at the sight of it.

Walking towards the village, Wesley told them it wouldn't be too long before the humans arrived, and he guided them towards the place where he was knocked out. 

Though as they walked, the group noticed Wesley looking back at his village, and there they spotted him, playing with the other cub's, playing chase. 

Stopping in his tracks, the rest stopped, knowing now that this was the place where he was knocked out, and no sooner had they stopped, did then hear, the familiar sounds of an arrow being shot, and watched as it landed an inch above Wesley's shoulder.

Wesley however stayed calm, just watching the scene unfold and the truth revealed to him. Watching the traitorous humans come running over the hill, towards the village, firing their arrows, and torching the houses, Wesley shook slightly, at the sight of his parents being killed before him, again. 

Feeling someone's paw on his shoulder, Wesley looked up, to see Sir Plucki looking down at him, before he then turned to watch the rest of the attack.

Now seeing his other former self, running towards the forest, Wesley watched as the knight beside him walk away from him, preparing to change history. 

About to enter the forest, Wesley knew any moment now his former self from what he remembered would be knocked out, instead he died.

Wesley did not budge, or seemed shocked when he saw a human charge towards his former self, armed with many kinds of weapons. Saddened, figuring out how he died, he watched as the knight became visible to the human, and fighting against him, weapon upon weapon, Wesley's former self managed to escape into the forest.

Smiling weakly that he had been saved, he saw Sir Plucki knock out the human, then go invisible again, as he came back towards them.

Reaching the group, the Councillors nodded at Sir Plucki, the deed done, and history changed, now it was time to go back, but not before something caught their attention.

Wesley started to vanish, and reappear a few times, something was happening to him, and they all knew what, he would disappear, and return back to his timeline, and only be a memory to them. 

"Bye" whispered Wesley to the group, and he disappeared.

Staring at the space where Wesley had stood just moments ago, the two Councillors then performed the spell, in order to return back to their timeline, and everything would continued as normal. 

***

Peering through the bushes, Wesley a five year old cub, who had just escaped from his village, stayed at the space where a knight, he recognized as Sir Plucki, stood. He scratched his head, wondering how on earth a Gummi Knight could be here, they'd vanished into thin air, only three years ago. 

Turning his attention was drawn to the group, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and he smiled, recognizing them all instantly, despite what was going on around him, he ran forth to meet them, and see if they could help, save his village.

***

"Rectum bakimo" the councillors said.

The spell, began to take affect, and they felt themselves slowly disappearing, from sight, and away from this timeline, when they saw a young cub, they recognized instantly as Wesley confront them.

"Sir Plucki" Wesley said.

The gummi captain smiled at the cub, who had confronted him, when they felt the spell shift, and give off a slight high pitched squeal, drawing attention of the humans in the village.

"Charge!" the human leader said.

Something was happening with the spell, but what they did not know, not even the councillors knew, as this had rarely happened. 

Now reappearing, and disappearing, the group finally disappeared, returning back to their own timeline, though they didn't know that the spell, had caused more problems than they first thought.

End Of Part X

PART XI COMING SOON!


	11. Unexpected Results

Unexpected Results

PART XI

_970_

The wind howled, it's strong might, bending and swaying the tree's, the clouds rumbling, and lightening occurring, though there was no rain. The clouds rolling by, and lightening shooting down and forming craters in the ground, the green grass swayed all in one direction, making it appear, like nothing more than a flowing green river. 

A blue celestial light appeared in the middle of nowhere, on the edge of the forest, and three gummies appeared, the group had returned back to their timeline. 

The light vanishing around the group, the wind calmed it's fury, as did the lightening. 

The group then turned towards one another, seeing if they were all right, before then turning to the source of the sound coming from near the edge of the forest. 

Looking closer, they could see it was the rest of the group, that had been told to stay by where Wesley's house used to be, was no longer, as the remainder of the knights came forth, guiding their unicorns.

Arriving by them, the group mounted their unicorns, and exchanging a few words they headed on their way back to Gummadoon. 

However whilst riding away from where Wesley's village had used to of been, the gummi captain turned back, catching one last glance of it, knowing he would never see it again, nor the cub he'd grown so close to know, now rested in peace.

Riding, the journey back to Gummadoon was a silent one, and coming in sight of the castle they could see the gates being opened upon sighting them.

Going in through the castle gates, and greeted by some of the residents and knights upon their return, they guided their unicorns towards near the stable, where upon nearing it, they dismounted their unicorns. Tending to their unicorns, and stabling them, they walked out of the stables, and towards the main city, when a familiar voice shrieked

"Sir Plucki"

Sir Plucki whirled round at the mention of his name, and felt someone grasped him around the waist. Looking down, he saw a cub, with black fur, and blue eyes, no it couldn't possibly be.

"Wesley" he said.

The cub looked up and grinned from ear to ear, upon seeing the captain's, and the councillor's shocked faces.

How was it possible? The cub shouldn't be in this timeline, yet he was. Something had evidently gone wrong, for Wesley to be here, the cub was to have passed over by now, yet here he was standing before them, young and healthy, and bursting with energy.

Looking around they saw a few residents smiling at the scene of them, and Morro come forth.

"Aunty" squealed Wesley and he ran forth to her, and she gathered him up in her arms, and smiled at them.

Finally getting their voice back, and the shock wearing off them, the councillors exchanged a few words with Sir Plucki, saying they were going to investigate into this, and how Wesley had still managed to come to their timeline.

Smiling at Wesley, his merry laughter fulfilling the sky, the gummi captain walked away his duties yet to fulfil.

Wesley watched the gummi captain walk away, and so kicking slightly, indicating that he wanted to be put down, Morro did, what he wanted, and put him back down on his feet on the ground, as he ran off. 

Running, Wesley caught up with the gummi captain, and walked by his side, until he noticed him stop.

"Lad, you know you can't come with me," he said.

"Why?" asked Wesley?

Staring down at the cub, Sir Plucki noticed that the cub was actually acting his age, of 5, and not of that of 11, though the cub still had his famous question for everything, 'why'.

"I have to train, lad" he said.

"Can't I train with ya?" the cub asked.

"No, lad" he replied smiling.

"Watch?" asked the cub, anxious to be near the captain, and he could hear his Aunt Morro sniggering behind him, finding the whole thing entertaining and amusing.

Looking at the gummi captain, expecting an answer, he saw him nod, and Wesley beamed, at him, his eyes sparkling, and he followed Sir Plucki into the training grounds.

END OF PART XI

PART XII COMING SOON!

FINAL CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	12. Mystery Revealed

PART XII

The sounds of books being opened and closed echoed throughout the halls, as the Councillors looked through varies kinds of books and all sorts of information, anything that could tell them as to how, Wesley had come to their time. 

They had been surprised when they first saw Wesley, but as days went by, they knew instantly he had changed, he was not the cub they once knew. He was a cub who hated this castle, and had a passion for the forest and the animals and to be with them, but here he was different. The castle didn't seem to bother the cub, and he seemed fine with the other cubs and adults, especially Sir Plucki.

They too had noticed how much time the cub and Sir Plucki were spending with each other, disappearing into the training grounds, and it was either the cub sat on the benches watching Sir Plucki training, and learning or sometimes participating in training at times. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Still they found nothing, to explain Wesley's mean of transfer through two different timelines and now it was starting to annoy them slightly. Usually they were extremely patient gummies, but having searched for days and finding nothing to explain it, who wouldn't start to lose their patience.

Searching further on in their library, of several ancients' spells, and many secrets, they still continued on their search, when finally they found something, though it was mainly on the spell of time travelling, it did mention something they hadn't found before. 

Rarely happened before, so it was never mentioned in with the spell, but if the caster should travel to another timeline, and change history for what ever reason, though no matter really matter because you would change history just by being there, but according to the book, if any in that timeline should stand near the caster whilst the spell is being performed and taking affect, it would create something called a 'time bubble', which also took whomever standing near them with them.

Now with news, the Council left the libraries in search for Sir Plucki, to let him also be aware of the news, as he was now technically Wesley's guardian, and he had been there when they had changed history.

***

"Jump" said Sir Plucki to Wesley " Now duck"

Wesley followed as instructed, as Sir Plucki swung his staff, and the cub dodged them, he looked up, and smiled at his guardian. Wesley had been excited and overjoyed when he found out that his guardian was Sir Plucki, even though he still did miss his parents, he had to move on, and move forward, to the future. 

Now the two spent most of the time in the training grounds, though Sir Plucki would leave Wesley on his own for a while, whilst he taught his students, and trained them, or went about doing his duties, but Wesley still remained in the training grounds, practicing and learning what he'd been taught, and constantly repeating them, even though he was only learning the very basics.

Receiving a few more swings, Wesley dodged them, when his guardian, then stopped and indicated that there session was over, when he saw the Council appear.

Watching Wesley run off, he smiled at the young cub, and saw him heading towards where the other cubs were playing. Shaking his head sideways, he understood that cub would be cubs, and so, lowering his staff, and placing it in a safe place near by, he went to meet the councillors.

"We have found out what went wrong" they said.

Sir Plucki nodded, and waited for them to continue.

"It's called a 'time bubble,'" they announced to him and seeing the captain confused they explained.

"Time bubble, has rarely happened, but if a gummi should be near the caster of the spell, when performed, then it will bring them back to our timeline" they said.

"So, Wesley is alive" he asked.

The Council nodded, and smiled, knowing how close the two were now.

"Yes, so he will live, as we live" they said.

The gummi captain nodded understanding, and soon a childlike shrill filled the training grounds, gaining all their attention, as Wesley came running in, chased by his friend.

Running behind his foster father, Wesley grabbed his guardian waist, and turned him, every time his friends tried to get him, when he heard his guardian say 'Leave me out of this'. 

Laughing Wesley let go, and ran off in the other direction, his friend following him, as others cubs soon joined in the chase. 

The Councillors, and the Gummi Captain watching as the cubs ran off and played, finally the mystery of Wesley's solved.

End Of Part XII

Well what do you think?


End file.
